


Harry Potter Wears Pink Pony Panties

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Wears Pink Pony Panties

~ Harry Potter Wears Pink Pony Panties ~

"Here, boy, put these away with your clothes," Petunia said, handing her nine-year-old nephew a stack of brand new freshly-washed underpants.

Harry took the pile of clothing from her without thinking. Once they were in his hands, however, he got a good look at them and was appalled.

"But, Aunt Petunia, these are  _girl's_  underpants!" he protested.

"They were on clearance at the department store, and they're your size," she snapped. "Be grateful you got any new clothes at all!"

Harry knew better than to say it, but he thought to himself that he would rather have Dudley's secondhand oversized undershorts than having new underpants that had been bought just for him, seeing as how the ones he'd just received were pink panties with pictures of cartoon ponies on them.

Harry didn't want to wear his new underpants, but when he went to get dressed for school the next morning he found that Aunt Petunia had thrown out all of his old underpants, so his only choices were to either go commando or to wear a pair of his new pink pony panties. However, if he wore nothing under the baggy shorts he'd inherited from his overweight cousin, then the other kids at school were likely to get a glimpse of his flopping junk through a gaping leg hole during gym class...

Once he was at school, Harry almost forgot about the entire underpants debacle.

That is, of course, until one of Dudley's little minions decided it would be fun to trip Harry during recess. The boy's shoe tangled in the excess fabric at the cuff of Harry's baggy jeans, which resulted in said jeans sliding down to his ankles as the young wizard landed face-first on the floor.

Being tripped was nothing new to Harry. Having the entire student body start chanting "Harry Potter wears pink pony panties" was something else indeed. He was sure he would never live this down.

~end~


End file.
